


Zayn I think I'm pregnant

by AXEL_alien



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, blowjob, niall!bottom, zayn!top, ziall, ziall babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEL_alien/pseuds/AXEL_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall get down and dirty behind some bushes and Niall gets pregnant :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn I think I'm pregnant

I was hard, painfully hard. God! Zayn and his stupid beautiful face and amazing eyes. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO PRETTY! Just looking at him was like porn the way his muscles moved and how his face was in a constant scowl. I zipped up my overly large jacket as the bell rung to go home. I held my books in a way so that they could cover my boner and started walking home. "Hey blondie where do you think you're going?" I heard a sexy voice in my ear that belong to none other than the sex god that is zayn Malik. I gulp back a moan when I realize he is so close to me. "Home?" I say but it came out more like a question. "If it isn't any trouble could you follow me please?" He asked as I turn around to look at him. His eyes were dark with an emotion I could only name to be lust. "What do you need?" I ask more innocently then intended being that in already rock hard again. "You." He says with a smirk that made my cock twitch. I let him take my hand and lead me to a bunch of talk hedges "god Malik, classy." I tease as he leads me into the center of the bushes where no one could see us. "Shut up, slut." He grunted and I moaned. "Do you like that?" He asked mockingly "me chilling you SLUT?" He asked. I couldn't take it anymore and I laches my lips to his. God they were so soft and feeling them fight against mine was pure bliss. "Needy aren't we?" He asked "zayn… please… I-I need you!" I moan out forgetting we were in public. "Need what babe?" "Do i really have to beg zayn?" I asked already falling apart as he took of my shirt slowly making sure to rub my skin a little. "Only if you really want it." He said as he pulled his shirt of in sexy way. "Damn you." I say and he smirks at me "zayn… uhhh… zaynie… I need you cock! I need you inside me like the little cock slut i am!" I hear him groan and I look over to see him take his pants and boxers off. His boner slapped against hi stomach and I looked up at him with a smirk. I got down on my knees and took him in my mouth all at once not even gagging. "Oh god… uhh… ahhhhhh, fe-feels soooo good!" He moans out as he starts to thrust into my mouth. He thrusts harder and harder into my mouth. It got hard to stay on my knees so I grabbed his hips for support. After half a minuet he stopped thrusting and pulled out of my mouth completely. "Do you have a gag reflex?" He asked "I'm Irish, none of us do." I say as he pulls me up into a kiss shoving his tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it. "Zayn I need you in me now!" I yell as I pull back and h grabs a mini bottle of lube from his backpack. "Do you need prep?" He asked "no it would take to long." I say and I shutter out of pure pleasure watched him lube up his dick. "Ready baby?" He asks and I nod. He lines up his member with my entrance "go slow." I say as he starts to inch his hard-on in. Soon enough he's balls deep and I've adjusts to his impressive nine inches. "Move!" I moan out and he starts to thrust slowly so I don't get hurt. "Uhh… fuck feels soooo good… FUUUCCKKK!" I scream. I was to far gone to realize that he wasn't wearing a condom and as his thrust got sloppier I came onto the ground in front of us and several thrust later he was coming deep inside me.

—~~—  
I rushed to the toilet and emptied my guts into the toilet and new exactly what was wrong. "Damn you Malik." I say "what did I do now babe?" Zayn asked as he walked into the bathroom. We had moved in together after he asked me to be his boyfriend. "Zayn I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
